Mama Can You Hear Me?
Mama Can You Hear Me? is the 14th episode of Season 4 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE PAST – Naomi is determined to fix the relationship between her boss Rachel (guest star Michelle Hurd) and her daughter Holly (guest star Megalyn Echikunwoke), which forces Holly and Naomi to work together. Greg (guest star Niall Matter) asks Silver to move to New York with him and Navid finds out some shocking information about Greg's daughter. Annie discovers Liam's girlfriend Vanessa (guest star Arielle Kebbel) might have been involved with his motorcycle accident. Recap Navid wakes up on Dixon’s couch to Austin’s country music. Austin’s in pretty rough shape since Naomi dumped him. At CU, Naomi thinks Annie changing her plans to basically stalk Liam and Vanessa. Holly bumps into Naomi on purpose and pours coffee all over Naomi’s work for Rachel but since Naomi is transforming herself, and plans on reconciling Holly and Rachel. Elsewhere, Nick tells Ivy that he’s heading to Afghanistan for an assignment. Greg tells Silver that he got offered a teaching job in New York and wants Silver to come with she surprisingly accepts. Dixon and Navid spot Silver & Greg and head over to talk. Navid thinks that Greg looks familiar. At the beach bar, Annie Vanessa aka Claire her purse bag. Vanessa tells Annie she’s messing with the wrong girl! Annie tells her to stay away from Liam. At Rachel’s office, she gives Naomi the opportunity to head to the American Film Critics Society Awards honoring Mitchell Nash. Holly will also work the event as Naomi’s assistant. Naomi hires Nick as a photographer for the event, as per Ivy’s request. Naomi gives Holly the task of picking up Mitchell Nash from his hotel and getting him to the red carpet. At the beach bar, Austin’s busy wallowing with darts, beer, and country music. Annie learns that Liam & Vanessa left for a road trip. Annie tells Adrianna the real story about Vanessa, but Adrianna just thinks Annie’s freaking out. At the American Film Critics Society Award red carpet, Ivy is thrilled to see the celebs. Holly tells Naomi that she didn’t pick up Mitchell from the hotel and Rachel tells Naomi it’s her problem to deal with. Holly and Naomi make it to the hotel but Mitchell is a hot drunken mess. Back at the beach house, Navid and Adrianna bond over chinese food and even talk about Maisy. Navid shows up at Greg’s house to talk with Silver but she’s not home. Navid’s still pretty certain that he’s seen Greg from somewhere. Greg gets a phone call from Maisy and then it clicks for Navid It’s Maisy, the daughter he and Adrianna gave up for adoption three years ago. Navid wants Silver to tell Greg and Adrianna the truth. But Silver wants him to stay out of it. Back at the event, Nick gets an opportunity to be a still photographer. Ivy gets pissed with him when he makes fun of the red carpet experience. Later Liam and Vanessa head to where the accident happened. Vanessa ‘fesses up to Liam that she ran him over! Annie shows up saying that Vanessa has a criminal record. But Vanessa has a sob story about living in a crappy part of town. Liam believes it and sides with Vanessa against Annie. He tells Annie that he can take care of himself. Elsewhere, Dixon & Austin decide to egg and toilet paper on Holly’s sorority home. But Austin mistakes the last egg as a rock and shatters a window. At the event, Mitchell’s still pretty hammered and barfs on the Naomi’s shoes & the red carpet as photographers snap the photos.Naomi decides to take Holly’s side against Rachel. But Rachel sides with Holly and fires Naomi. At the mansion, Ivy and Annie talk about their crappy days. Annie says they need to let the people they love live their lives. And need to be there when it comes crashing down. Back at the event, Holly thanks Naomi for bringing her and Rachel closer together. Holly got a job with Rachel. Holly forwarded Naomi’s info to Mitchell to plan his future parties. Ivy goes back to the event and apologizes to Nick. She wants him to take the job in Afghanistan. The next day, Austin’s still looking rough. Dixon gets the news that the house they vandalized was a sorority home and it was burned to the ground! Navid wakes up and there’s no country music. But he tells Adrianna that he’s got some important news to share. Starring :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan Recurring cast :Justin Deeley as Austin Tallridge :Megalyn Echikunwoke as Holly Strickler :Arielle Kebbel as Vanessa Shaw Guest starring :Michelle Hurd as Rachel Gray :Niall Matter as Greg Davis :Sean Wing as Nick :Wil Kemp as Mitchell Nash Quotes :Nick: I got a crotch shot of one of the Hilton sisters. Maybe it was a Kardashian. :Dixon: Eggs and toilet paper. That's how we cure a heartache where I'm from. :Concierge to Naomi & Holly while referring to superstar Mitchell Nash: He's by the pool. Can you please get him out of here before he drinks that too? :Vanessa: The past has a way of coming back whether we want it to or not. :Vanessa: Can I be honest with you? :Liam: Beats lying to me. :Adrianna Navid: It's never too late to get it all back. :Adrianna: Being a pregnant teenager when it just ruins your life and doesn't get you a reality show? :Adrianna to Navid listening to country music: Are you kidding me? :Navid : It's strangely soothing. :Adrianna : If you Googled me, you'd crap yourself. :Holly Naomi: Great...I work for you now. :Austin listens to country music :Navid: Somebody kill me!! Trivia *The pisode title is reference to the 1983 song "Papa, Can You Hear Me" by the singer and actress Barbra Streaisand for the film Yentl. Music *"Forget Me Not" by The Civil Wars. N *"Out Of My Arms" by Tim Hanauer. *"Drive Me Home" by Tim Hanauer. * "Metal Boy" by Tim Hanauer. * "Tin Can" by Wires In The Walls. * "Midnight City" by M83. * "On My Own" by Hank Williams III. * "Lonesome and You" by Justin Townes Earle. * "Come To Me" by Taxi Doll. *"Safe And Sound" by Capital Cities. * "Teenage Tide" by Letting Up Despite Great Faults. * "At The Club" by Daniel Lenz. * "Life" by Sherlock Tones. * "Step By Step" by Nneka. Photos 414.jpeg 414meet.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 4